Of Royals and Rebels: The Last Week of Year Three
by TakeAPageFromMyBook
Summary: It's Apple's and Raven's last week of their third year. They yearbook is done and all the classes are coming to a close. What happens to the people of ever after when Cerise and Ramona's BIG BAD secret comes out? Darling/Apple, Raven/Dexter, Daring/Cerise, Duchess/Sparrow, Rosabella/Ramona, Bunny/Alistair, Ashlynn/Hunter, Jillian/Humphrey, Ginger/Hopper
1. The Secret

"It's the last week of Apple and Raven's third year." The Female Narrator starts

"And the world of Ever After is about to change yet again." The Male Narrator continues

"Little did Cerise know," Brooke butts in "Her BIG BAD secret would be out sooner than expected."

"Brooke!" The narrators say in unison

Cerise pulls her hood down further as she weaved through the crowd. She was tempted to run, but in the school halls it's unpredictable. One moment you're on a clear path for the door, next thing someone has put knights armour in the way. It has happened more times than Cerise cared to admit.

As she passed the last lot of students she briefly caught eyes with her sister. Her eyes reflected hers. The feeling of worry. The students around them had no idea how much their world is going to change in just a few hours. Red Riding Hood and Badwolf were going to tell everyone about their secret marriage a year earlier than planned.

She was almost there, just a few more steps to the door. "Cerise!"

Cerise turns to the voice and is faced with Daring Charming

"Cerise!" Daring says again, causing her to again pull her hood down.

"What?" She asks avoiding his gaze

"Bookball practice is in ten minutes, correct?"

"Yes. Don't be late."

"I won't. Charm you later." He says winking and flashing his smile.

Cerise growled and rolled her eyes.

"Lift those knees!" Gingerbreadman yells across the field

Cerise grins. If that's what he wants. She thinks

Cerise takes off, speeding down the field. Easerliy passing her teammates abd skidding to a halt next to Coach Gingerbreadman.

"How was that, coach?"

"Good job, miss Hood. Hit the showers."

"Thanks, coach." Cerise says pulling her hood down as she walks off.

Cerise quickly showers and changes before checking her mirrorphone. A sick feeling settles in her stomach when she scrolls through the recent messages from her mother.

Cerise, still staring at her messages eventually join the team for a recap. She slid her phone into her pocket when the meeting ended. She tried to distract herself with cleaning up the locker area.

"Cerise? Hey Cerise!" Daring calls out

She turns around pulling her hood closer over her head. Growling and flashing her eyes.

"Are… are you okay?"

She glanced up, looking straight into his eyes. That sickness feeling deep within her disappeared and is replaced with a hunger of desperation. Her secret wants out. Right. Now.

"Cerise?" he tries again

"Can I…" she starts pulling her hood down again "Can I trust you?"

"Cerise." he says putting down his mirror and approaching her. "Whatever it is, you can. I'll even give you my Charming Promise."

Okay Cerise. This is it. You can do it.

Cerise squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. Finanaly Cerise slowly lowers her hood.

"Your ears." He whispers causing Cerise's breath to quicken. "They're real."

"I.. Um.." her eyes shifted around quickly, looking for an escape. Her hands tightened the grip on her hood. The urge to pull it up again was strong but she knew it was way too late for that.

"Cerise." Daring says grabbing her wrists, pulling them away from her collar. "It's okay."

His hands slid from her wrists to her hands. She looked into his eyes yet again, yet another feeling bubbling in her chest. This time one she didn't recognize.

"Your father is Badwolf. Isn't he?" He guessed

Cerise nods her head, not trusting her words.

"That's ah… some secret."

Cerise tries to reply but was interrupted. "Cerise? Cerise, are you here?" Ramona's voice calls into the locker room.

"I'm here." She says pulling away from Daring and heading towards the door.

Cerise pulls up her hood as she exits the room. "What do you want Ramonna?"

"We need to go, now. Blondie is interviewing them right now."

Cerise's heart begins to race "Now? I thought it wasn't until tonight."

"Look." Ramona holds out her Mirrorphone showing Blondie's live interview.

"This just in." Blondie Lockes exclaims "Today we will be graced with two ex-students who are going to talk to us about their true destiny. Welcome Red Riding Hood and Badwolf!"

Ramona extends her hand "Let's find somewhere to hide until the shock cools down."

For the first time in a long time, Cerise took her sister's hand to face the world.


	2. The Next Chapter

"Shock hit the world of Ever After, for Red Riding Hood and Badwolf had a secret." Female narrator says

"They were married and had two children together." Male narrators continues

"And when they told everyone, people started losing it." Brooke cuts in

"Brooke that is not how we start a story." Her mother scolds

"So?" Brooke laughs "Let's get to the interesting part."

"Apple!" Raven exclaims as she grabs Apple to prevent her from falling to the floor.

"Sorry, Raven. I am feeling incredibly light headed. I thought I heard Red Riding Hood say she was married to Badwolf."

The group exchanged worried glances, how would they explain this?

"Apple, you know that I can not tell a lie." Cedar starts "And, Well. She did."

Apple's eyes widened "What!"

The school was quickly filled with whispers and murmurs. Red Riding Hood and Badwolf were hurried off stage an Cerise and Ramona were nowhere in sight.

"Apple!" Blondie Locks starts "How do you feel about this recent reveal?"

"Is it even possible to go against your story after the book is signed?" she asks with large eyes

"This is proof that you can." Raven adds

"Raven as head of the rebels, did you know about this?"

"Blondie, can we talk about this later," She says trying to move Apple towards the stairs "I think Apple needs to lie down."

Blondie frowns at the comment but continues on interviewing other students.

Apple and Raven make their way to their room in eerie silence. When they were finally in safety behind closed doors Raven speaks up. "Apple? Are you- Are you okay?"

Apple looks at her and blinks, like coming out of a haze.

"Red Riding Hood and Badwolf are married."

"I know, Apple. We were at the interview."

"It's not possible." Apple denies "That's not how the story goes."

"A lot of people are going off script, Apple." Raven starts "But they must of played a part some how. Otherwise Hunter's dad would've said something."

Apple sighs "Fate and destiny is even more unsure than before."

"On that point…" Raven says fiddling with her mirrorphone "Are you going to enter the next chapter of your destiny?"

"What do you mean?"

Raven looks her friend in the eyes "You've been poisoned by an Evil Queen and fell asleep, you were woken by a kiss by a knight in shining armour."

"I thought it was CPR."

"It doesn't matter if it was the Kiss or CPR. It still woke you up. The question is are you going to follow your destiny?"

"I don't know, Raven." Apple says sadly "I don't even know who my Prince Char- wait. You said Knight in shining armour not Prince Charming."

Raven thought for a moment before nodding

"That means it wasn't even a prince at all. There was only one knight that was there." Apple stops, eyes widening. The name came out as a whisper, filled with shock and awe "Darling."

Could it be? Her Prince Charming was actually her _Princess_ Charming? Or as Raven put it Knight in Shining Armour.

Apple's eyes meet Raven again. Raven smiled at her, clearly glad that Apple had at least figured out who woke her. The moment was broken when Raven's Mirrorphone rang.

Raven raises an eyebrow when looking at the caller's number. She answers the phone. "Hello?" Raven waits for a moment, listening. "Justine? What's wrong." She waits again. "We're on our way."

Raven hangs up the phone and begins you use her magic to summon things over to her. "Apple we need to go. Cerise and Ramona might be in trouble. Like pitchforks and torches trouble."

Apple immediately jumps up with a sense of duty. "Then we need to hurry. Where are we going?"

"Rebel's lounge." Raven says tossing Apple one of the bags. "We may not have much time."

The two friends raced through the chaos. Students running around everywhere like headless chickens. They were soon joined by Dexter and Daring Charming.

"What is all this chaos about? I know I'm good looking but this won't solve anything." Daring says

Apple laughs "Daring, this isn't happening because of you! We all just found out that Red Riding Hood and Badwolf are married."

Daring's eyes open in alarm "How do you know that?"

Apple gives him a confused look "They just did an interview with Blondie. How do you know?"

"Never mind that now." Raven buts in "We need to help our friends."

The four look at each other and nod in agreement before hurrying off to meet Justine.


End file.
